Is It Over Yet?
by wvvampire
Summary: Voldemort's been defeated and now everything seems to be going well for Harry. But how long will it last? Sequel to Harry's Death *COMPLETED w/ final author's note*
1. Summer Love

A/N: Ok here we go this is the sequel to Harry's "Death" if you haven't read it I strongly suggest that you do so some things make more since. Anyway here we go with the standard stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related people/places/things. So please don't sue me.  
  
Claimer: I do own Sandy!  
  
Harry folded the letter with a smile. "I see Sandy wrote you again." Harry looked up at Sirius. "How'd you guess?" Sirius smirked as he looked at his godson. He loved having Harry live with him, and seeing him everyday. "I know that look, what did she have to say?" Harry blushed at Sirius' question. "Nothing," he mumbled. Sirius snatched at the letter, grabbing it from Harry. He quickly scanned it and burst out laughing. "Oh Harry I miss you so much. I love you Harry. Mwahh mwahh mwahh," Sirius teased. Harry blushed a brighter red and grabbed the letter back. Sirius laughed and said, "Ok it's time we get your school supplies anyways." Sirius could tell by the look on Harry's face that he was glad he wasn't going to tease him anymore.  
  
Sandy was waiting outside of Gringotts, when she spotted the twins walking down the street. She ran towards them. "Fred, George wait for me will you?" The twins turned towards her and broke into huge grins. "Sandy how's it going?" George grinned at her after giving her a hug. "What did you do to me? I know that mischievous twinkle in your eyes Fred." Fred broke into a fit of laughter as he watched Sandy's hair turn from green to purple. He waved her over to the window of Madam Malkin's where she could see her reflection. She burst out laughing in spite of herself and then forced George to perform the counter curse.  
  
Hermione joined the group a few minutes later, and quickly said hello to everyone. She and Fred then disappeared into one of the shops. "So George what have you been doing this summer?" George got a dreamy look on his face, "Oh nothing much." Sandy was pondering what had caused George's far away look when she felt someone put their arms around her waist. She turned around only to find herself less than an inch from Harry's face. "Harry!!" She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Sirius walked up behind the two and coughed loudly. Sandy pulled away from Harry giggling. "Ok I get the point, come on lets go get some money." She pulled Harry down the street as he said a hasty goodbye to George.  
  
After they had gotten their supplies, Sandy and Harry met Sirius at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. "Well Sandy we have to get going now. I'm expecting an owl from Oliver any minute." Harry pulled Sirius to the side and began whispering in his ear. After a few minutes Sirius nodded his head and Harry smiled brightly. "Sandy would you like to come stay with us until school starts?" asked Sirius. "Would I ever!!" Sandy replied in surprise.  
  
Autumn was quickly falling on Godric's Hollow, and laughter could be heard from one house in particular, the house of Lily and James Potter. Sirius had made checked and found out that the house belonged to Harry. He and Harry had moved in as soon as his name was cleared. Sirius was laughing as Sandy slapped Harry for scaring her once again. "Harry I should hurt you for that!" Harry rubbed his check and said, "You all ready did!" Sirius just laughed louder.  
  
September first was quickly approaching. Harry couldn't have been happier. He had spent the last two weeks with Sandy and Sirius in his childhood home. He snuck up behind Sandy and grabbed her around the waist again. Sandy didn't jump this time; instead she automatically turned to kiss Harry. "You should try a different approach." Harry laughed and gave her a quick kiss. "Yeah but it's so much more fun this way." He grabbed her and was in the process of giving her another kiss when Sirius walked in the door. "Bloody hell! I can't even walk in my own kitchen without running into you two!" 


	2. Plans

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post more. I've been busy working on a later part in the story. Anyways hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did but then I wouldn't be writing this would I? LOL  
  
Sirius finished loading the trunks onto the Hogwarts Express. "Now you two be careful this year, don't go looking for trouble." "OK dad we won't." said Harry sarcastically. Sirius jerked when he heard Harry say those words. He knew that Harry had only meant it sarcastically, but it still warmed his heart to hear them. "Oh and don't go getting caught sneaking around either!" Harry put an innocent look on his face. "And why would I be sneaking around?" Sirius looked at Sandy and sarcastically said, "I wonder!"  
  
In another part of the train an evil plan was being hatched. Alex Burnum, the 5 foot 5 inch blonde Slytherin known for her looks, was talking with her best friend Marissa Colebright. The two made an unlikely pair. Alex had long blonde hair, brown eyes that were always lined in black, and wore tomboyish clothes. Marissa on the other hand had medium length brown hair streaked with gold, and hazel colored eyes. The two were almost never seen apart. They were talking in hushed tones when Kelly Wainbright walked in with Draco in tow. The two were perfect for each other. They even looked the same with the exception of their eye color. Where as Draco's eyes were a steel gray, Kelly's were a deep blue. "What's going on?" Draco asked lazily. Alex glanced at Marissa and sent her a warning look. "Oh nothing. We were just talking about quidditch." Kelly began talking about how Slytherin was going to be the best team that year. And the conversation between Marissa and Alex was soon left behind.  
  
Ron and Harry were whispering excitedly in the corner of the compartment when Sandy and Cho walked in. "I wonder what that's all about?" thought Sandy. She and Cho sat down at the other end of the compartment when they realized that the guys didn't realize they were there. They started talking about the upcoming Quidditch season. "So when are you going to ask her?" whispered Harry. Ron thought for a moment before answering, "I don't know. Bloody hell you made this look so easy!" Harry began laughing which caused Sandy and Cho to look up at them. He quickly ducked his head and began whispering again. "I was thinking of asking Sandy if, well you know, at Christmas." Ron shook his head then said, "I think we should both ask at the same time." They both smiled widely and shook their heads yes.  
  
That night Harry and Sandy walked down to see Hagrid. "Well 'ello there Harry! 'Ow's it goin' Sandy?" Sandy smiled up a Hagrid. "I'm doing fine. I'm looking forward to class tomorrow." Hagrid beamed in pride, "Thanks!" Harry looked at his fiancé in shock. "How can anyone look forward to one of Hagrid's classes?" he thought. After talking for a few more minutes the couple decided to head back inside. Harry pulled Sandy into a deep kiss before he reached the stairs. Sandy looked at him in surprise, "We're in school!!" "So. You are my fiancé." Harry shrugged then pulled her into another kiss. Harry kissed her because he was thinking about the things he and Ron had been talking about. If Sandy and Cho only knew.  
  
Someone was watching from the shadows. They all most laughed out loud at the site in front of them. Their plan was beginning to take effect. At that moment Snape walked around the corner. They vanished even further into the shadows. Severus couldn't know who they were; he could only see the person they were in the day. If that happened every carefully planned thing, every little detail would be wasted. Ruined. They slunk deeper into the shadows as Snape passed close by. Everything depended on Snape not finding out. It had to work. 


	3. Malfoy

A/N:Ok here we go with the next part. I really really want to know what you tink so PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks! Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry (  
  
  
  
The "dream team" was on its way back to the common room from Potions class when Alex grabbed Harry's arm. "Can I talk to you?" she asked with an innocent look on her face. Hermione looked skeptically towards Harry, who nodded and stepped to the side of the hallway. "What do you want?" Alex glanced down the hall then leaned close to Harry and began whispering in his ear, "I have some information that I know you'll want to hear." Harry looked surprised as he said "Go on." Alex leaned closer and whispered, "It's about Voldemort." Harry's jaw hit the ground. Alex smirked and whispered "Meet me tonight in the Great Hall." She then kissed the corner of Harry's mouth and walked off.  
  
Sandy had tears running down her face as she blindly ran downwards thru the school. She turned a corner and ran into someone. She was startled to find Draco picking her up off the ground. "Are you ok?" Sandy was startled to hear concern in his voice. She looked up into his deep steel colored eyes and gasped when she saw the concern. "N-no." she finally managed to gasp. Draco immediately began searching for broken bones. "That's...not what's wrong." she hiccupped. Draco looked down at her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sandy sniffed and looked up at him skeptically. "Should I trust him?" she thought as she said, "Harry." It was Draco's turn to be shocked. "Potter?! I swear I'll kill that stupid git." Sandy glanced at him and asked, "Why does it matter to you?" Draco got an embarrassed look on his face. "WellIkindalikedyouforalongtime." he mumbled. "What?" Sandy definitely was astonished. "I've liked you for a long time." Sandy's mouth dropped open. "Oh my Merlin!"  
  
Harry was beginning to worry about Sandy; he hadn't seen her all day. He only had fifteen minutes until he was supposed to meet Alex in the Great Hall. Harry pulled the Invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map from his trunk. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry began searching for Sandy, when he finally spotted her he gasped in shock as he saw whom she was with. He threw the Invisibility cloak over his head and ran from the common room. Ron glanced up at the portrait as it closed. "I wonder where he was going in such a huff?"  
  
Sandy had once again begun crying. She had just told Draco the entire story of what she had seen. Draco put the information into the back of his mind for later use, and pulled Sandy into a tight hug. He slowly rubbed her back as he whispered loving words into her hair. Sandy smiled up at him. "I'm glad someone cares." Draco looked deep into her aqua eyes, "Always." Neither one of them knew what happened next. One second they were looking at each other then the next they were kissing. Harry rushed around the corner and stopped in his tracks. He saw his fiancé kissing Draco Malfoy. A door exploded as he turned and ran towards the Great Hall. Alex was watching from the shadows. She couldn't have planned this any more perfectly if she had tried. She smiled and made her way into the Great Hall. Harry stopped pacing and looked up as Alex entered the room. "Harry what's wrong?" Harry's eyes flashed with rage. "My ex-fiancé is now in love with Malfoy." He practically spat the name. "What do you mean Harry?" Harry balled his fist as he spoke. "I just saw them kissing in the hallway." Alex placed a mock look of horror on her face. "How dare she!" Harry glanced up at her. "I didn't realize you cared so much." Alex smirked. "Right where I want him." She slowly made her way towards Harry. "I'm so sorry Harry. She never deserved you anyways." Harry looked into her brown eyes and made a decision. He grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her towards him. Alex smiled wickedly and pulled his lips to hers. 


	4. Break Ups and Unknown Love

A/N: Ok I know it's been a while since I updated, but no one seemed interested in this so I just worked on it some more. Anyways here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. In fact anything remotely recognizable isn't mine. The only thing that's mine are those unrecognizable characters, but you knew that already didn't you?  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Sandy sounded worried. Draco slowly looked around. "I'm not sure." After a few minutes Draco discovered the shattered door. Sandy looked at it and gripped Draco's arm. She was surprised to find how muscular it was. "You'll protect me right Draco?" Draco slipped an arm around her waist, "Of course. I can think of nothing I want more." Sandy smiled sadly as she turned her ring upside down on her finger.  
  
Harry pulled away from Alex. "You said that you had news about Voldemort, how is that possible?" Alex smiled to herself. "Let's just say I have my ways." The two were walking down the hall when Draco and Alex spotted them coming. They ran into an empty room and were listening at the door when Sandy heard Harry tell Alex, "I can't believe she, my fiancé, would do that to me. Well she's not my fiancé anymore!" When Sandy heard this she stormed into the hall. "I guess I won't be needing this anymore!" She threw her ring in his face then turned to Draco. "Come on darling." she purred. Draco smiled coyly and grabbed her by the waist. "Whatever you say." Harry practically burst into a blind rage. "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WOULD DO THIS!! I DON'T NEED THIS OR YOU!" He grabbed Alex's arm and rushed in the opposite direction.  
  
Ron was sitting alone in the common room, wishing that Cho's Quidditch practice was over. Hermione and Fred had disappeared down a corridor earlier that day, and he hadn't seen them since. George had been sneaking around quite a lot more this year than last. Ron was still trying to figure out whom George was going to see. He had been following him all summer, but every time he thought he had it figured out George surprised him. Ron looked up as he heard the portrait slam open. He was shocked to see Harry come bursting thru the door with Alex on his arm. Ron stood up but when he saw the look on Harry's face he quickly sat back down again. After Harry and Alex disappeared up the stairs, Ron decided that it would be best if he went to see if he could find Cho.  
  
George was waiting by the door into the kitchens. He smiled as he heard footsteps. "Right on time." He thought to himself. He turned and caught Lamia as she ran and jumped at him. "Hey babe what kept you?" he teased. "Oh nothing." She teased back with a gleam in her eyes. George pulled Lamia into a deep kiss. "What do you say we disappear for a while?" "That would be bloody brilliant!"  
  
Ron was headed down a passage looking for Cho when he heard George talking to someone. He quickly searched for a place to hide. Ron watched as George and someone wrapped tightly in a cloak hurried down the passage. "I wonder who that is?" Ron quietly followed the two as they practically ran down the hall. Just as he was about to lose sight of them, George grabbed the unknown person's arm and stopped. He quickly tapped his wand upon the wall twice and disappeared down a hidden hallway. "Curioser and curioser."  
  
Kelly was crying as Marissa entered the Slytherin common room. "What's wrong Kelly?" Kelly looked up and said between sobs, "D-Draco b-b-broke up wi-with me!" Marissa fought to keep back an excited smirk. "There, there. It will be all right. Did he tell you why?" Kelly gave a look of pure hatred as she said "Granger" between gritted teeth. Marissa was practically dancing with glee and her hazel eyes were gleaming. She patted Kelly's back and then rushed to find Alex. Things were definitely looking up.  
  
Later that night Marissa was telling Alex what she had heard from Kelly. "It turns out that Kelly saw Draco and Granger whispering to each other in a corner. So she thinks he did it for Granger! It couldn't have worked out better!" Alex had a pleased look on her face. "Now we have another ally in our fight against the "Dream Team." 


	5. Revelations

A/N: YAY I finally got a review!!! And who better to be my first review than my muse Sandy? LOL This chapter is just for you!  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
  
  
Ron was still following George and his "friend." Just as he thought that he would fall over in exhaustion George stopped. They had reached a door to the outside. Ron slowly crept out the door. He was standing in the most beautiful garden he had ever seen. He forgot whom he was following for a second. Then he shook his head and gathered his thoughts. "I think I just found the perfect thing to get Harry and Sandy back together!" He was watching George and the unknown person. He gasped as he saw George push her hood back and pull her into a kiss. Ron gasped to see George kissing a Slytherin, and not just any Slytherin but Lamia!! "Doesn't he know what her name means!?"  
  
Sandy and Draco were sitting in a quiet corner of the library. They had been talking for hours about life in general. "So why do you hate Harry so much?" Draco looked kind of embarrassed, "Well I um." He ducked his head and whispered, "Because he stood up for Weasley." Sandy gasped," Is that all!!? Well I'll be." She started laughing as Draco's face began to tinge a brilliant pink. "It's not funny." Sandy only laughed harder. Draco suddenly looked at her with fire in his eyes, "I said don't bloody laugh at me!" Sandy immediately stopped. "I'm sorry Draco," she murmured. Draco saw the hurt and shock in her eyes. Sandy stiffed as he put his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Sandy. I guess I let my temper get away with me again." Sandy had tears streaming slowly down her face. She sniffed then leaned closer to Draco and his strong arms.  
  
Ron ran towards the common room hoping to find Hermione there. He reached the Fat Lady and panted out the password. "Qu-quidditch." He ran into the common room, which caused a lot of raised eyebrows. He searched for Hermione. He spotted her in the corner and rushed towards her. "Hermione I have to talk to you, alone NOW!" Hermione looked at Ron with a question in her eyes and beckoned him to follow her upstairs. When they reached her room, Hermione turned towards Ron and asked, "Well what's so important?" Ron checked to make sure no one was around, then started telling her what he had seen.  
  
Harry had just left Alex in the Great Hall and was walking back upstairs when he heard someone beckon him. "Psssstttt, Harry come here." Harry looked at the person skeptically. He slowly made his way towards her. "What do you want Lamia?" She sneered then said, "I've come to warn you. Alex is more than she appears to be. You should." "I should what?!" he fumed with anger, "Leave her? Run away and hide? I DON'T THINK THAT WILL BE HAPPINING! SO BLOODY SOD OFF!!!" Lamia watched Harry storm up the stairs. "Well I tried to warn him," she thought to herself as she walked towards the dungeons and the Slytherin common room.  
  
The next morning Ron grabbed Sandy's arm as she was leaving the Great Hall. "Can I talk to you?" Sandy told Draco to go on to class without her and then began walking with Ron. "Sandy can I ask you a question? I want an honest answer though." Sandy looked at him perplexed then said, "All right go for it." Ron took a deep breath and started. "Why did you break up with Harry for Malfoy?" Sandy was absolutely shocked. "I thought you of all people should know. Didn't he tell you?" "Tell me what?" Sandy sighed, "I saw him kissing Alex on the stairs, and then I just ran because I didn't want him to see me. I was so mad that I ran into Draco. He was so nice to me. He even told me that he had liked me for a long time."  
  
In another part of the school Hermione was talking to Harry. "So tell me why you broke up with Sandy." Harry was stunned at first, but then he shook his head. "Well I hadn't seen Sandy all day so I was getting worried. I looked for her on the Marauder's Map and saw that she was with Malfoy." Hermione was surprised to hear the sadness in Harry's voice. "He still loves her," she thought while she said, "Go on." Harry inhaled and continued. "I ran down to the dungeons and.and I saw her kissing Malfoy. At that moment I think my heart broke into a million pieces. I ran back upstairs, and met Alex. Then the next thing I remember was kissing her."  
  
"I remember realizing that I was kissing Draco, and then a door exploded! When we went to see what was happening I saw Harry kissing Alex again. That dumb." Ron quickly stopped her, "I think I get the idea. I'm glad you told me. Well I have to get to class now" Ron was wishing that he could talk to Hermione but they had Potions. He rushed in and fell into his seat beside Harry. Hermione looked at him, and he gave her a thumbs up. She returned it and then began getting her supplies ready for class. Snape walked in and immediately began taking points from Gryffindor. Harry however took no notice, as he was busy staring at Alex. Snape strolled up to Harry and said, "Just what are you so interested in? I think I will take 40 points from Gryffindor unless you can tell me the main ingredient in a Fauxitaserum potion. "Excuse me a whosawhata potion?" Snape smirked, "Just for that remark I'm taking 50 points from Gryffindor." All of the Gryffindors gasped in shock, but Harry just said, "If you, say so sir." 


	6. Kidnapped

A/N: OK just so you all know Sandy is playing a big part in helping me with this fic. She has given me lots of ideas. : ) I hope you enjoy this part, I know I enjoyed writing it!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, you know that though don't you?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione had decided that they needed to get Lamia's help. They were waiting on her in the library. As they sat there Fred came in. "Hey what's going on you two?" Hermione looked at Ron who nodded. "Well we've been working on a way to get Harry and Sandy back together. And we are waiting for Lamia right now so she can help us." Fred looked confused, "Why would Lamia help you?" Ron laughed and said, "let's just say that I know something about her that she doesn't want everyone else to know." Fred raised an eyebrow. "My little brother blackmailing someone? Sounds like something George and I would do." He cracked a smile. "Well let's hear it then."  
  
By the time Lamia arrived in the library Fred had been clued in on everything except the fact that she was dating George. "So what did you need to see me about?" Lamia questioned as she sat down. Ron glanced at Hermione and then began. "First of all, I just want you to know that I know your secret." Lamia looked surprised. "Now, we need your help." "Why should I help you?" Hermione smiled, "I think it's time you lived up to your name." Now it was Lamia's turn to smile, "In that case, let's get down to business."  
  
Alex was looking for Harry when she met Marissa. "What's the latest development?" Marissa looked around, and then whispered, "Kelly should be getting there at any moment, just in time for you to come in." Alex began to cackle, "What will poor little Sandy do?" Marissa glanced at her watch. "Oh my Merlin! You're going to be late for your meeting." Alex turned and ran turn the deepest, darkest part of the dungeons.  
  
Harry was walking towards Hagrid's hut when he thought he heard someone following him. He slowly twisted around but didn't see anyone. Lamia held back a snicker. "This is fun," she thought. Just then Lamia stepped on a stick with a loud crunch. Harry whipped around before she had the chance to hide. "Why are you following me?" Lamia didn't say a word she just moved closer to him. Harry grabbed for his wand, but Lamia was faster. "Exspelliarmus!" Harry turned to run, but once again he wasn't fast enough.  
  
Sandy woke up with a splitting headache. "Where am I?" She looked around groggily. Just then she spotted Harry. "I should have known you'd have something to do with this!" "Don't consider yourself so lucky." Sandy was taken aback by Harry's answer. "Then who brought us here and where is here?" Harry shrugged I don't know where here is, but I do know that Lamia had something to do with it."  
  
George kissed Lamia as she sat down beside him. "And where have you been all day? What have you been up to?" Lamia giggled and said, "Living up to my name." George looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean?" Lamia rolled her eyes. "My name means evil spirit that abducts and murders children. I thought you already knew that." George's jaw hit the ground.  
  
"Master I am sorry for my lateness." Alex jumped when her master yelled. "YOU INSOLENT GIRL!!! WHEN I SAY 10 I MEAN 10!!!!!!" Alex screamed in pain as the Cruciatus Curse hit her. "I was a fool to believe a mere person of your stature could pull this off. Now what news of my son?" Alex smiled at this. "Your son is in love with the enemy." "WHAT? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!!" "Your son is in love with Sandra Callinger."  
  
Sandy and Harry had given up on trying to find a way out of the garden. They had also given up on talking to each other. Harry's stomach began growling rather loudly. Sandy giggled. "What's so funny?" "No-nothing." Sandy hiccupped. Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Remember when you got the hiccups over the summer? We tried for hours to get them to go away." Harry couldn't go on because he was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. Sandy tried glaring at him but ended up laughing along. "You both should have seen the looks on your faces." By this time Ron had snuck into the garden with some food. "This is going well," he couldn't help but think to himself as he turned to leave.  
  
Alex smiled as she saw the look on her master's face. This truly was an unexpected twist. "I swear I'll kill that boy when I get my hands on him." "But master he may be just what we need to get to Potter." Her master looked perplexed, "Do go on."  
  
Lamia was still trying to explain to George that she hadn't actually killed anybody, merely kidnapped them. "Oh come on George I know I'm a Slytherin, but do you really think I could kill somebody?" George slowly shook his head. Lamia placed her hand under George's chin then slowly raised his eyes to hers. "Please believe me," she whispered. George looked deep into her eyes. "I believe you." He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Sandy and Harry had finally quit laughing when they smelled food. "I wonder when that showed up?" They walked over to the basket and almost began drooling at the spread of food within it. Harry found Sandy's favorite food. "Um I guess this is yours." Sandy blushed as she took the food. "Thanks," she whispered. "So.um what have you been up to?" Harry rubbed the back of his neck as his ears turned red. "Well I spend most of my time...oh you'll think I'm stupid." Sandy moved closer to Harry and looked into his eyes. "I'll never think your stupid."  
  
~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Please click the little blue box and review! 


	7. Getting Back to Reality

A/N: Ok just so you know this is now considered a co-written fic. Sandy and I have put lots of work into it so we would appreciate any reviews. Flames will be used to start a barbecue! Also note that this chapter get's a little grotesque, if you have a weak stomach proceed with caution.  
  
Disclaimer: Hp ain't mine. Got it? Good.  
  
  
  
Kelly was talking to Marissa when Alex came back into the Slytherin common room. "So Kelly, how's the plan coming along?" Kelly sneered, "Draco will never know what hit him. Neither will Hermione." Alex began chuckling. "Good everything is going perfectly. Now I need to go find Harry."  
  
Cho and Ron had finally caught up with one another. They were snuggling together in the library when Madam Pince ran them out. "Well I guess it serves us right." Cho laughed and rolled her eyes as Ron said this. "Come on let's go outside." Ron followed Cho out of the castle toying with the ring in his pocket. "Oh I hope Harry and Sandy get back together soon."  
  
Draco was sitting on his bed when he heard someone storm into his room. He looked up and gasped in shock. "Fa-father wh-what are you doing here?" Draco screamed aloud in pain as Lucius punched him in the face breaking his nose. Lucius' eyes were glowing a bright red. He glanced towards his son, throwing him against the wall with his mind. Fifteen minutes later Lucius left the room as quickly as he had come. Draco lay curled into a ball on the floor, unable to move due to all of the broken ribs poking thru his flesh.  
  
"So um why don't we talk anymore?" Harry looked at Sandy as he asked the question. Sandy thought for a moment then answered, "I guess after our fight I just well I couldn't bring myself to talk to you. I was so embarrassed about the whole thing." Harry stood and pulled Sandy to her feet. He looked deep into her aqua eyes. "You never have to be afraid to talk to me." Sandy stared deep into his brilliant green eyes. Neither one of them really remembered what happened next, one minute they were looking at each other and the next they were passionately kissing. "I've missed you so much," Harry whispered into Sandy's hair as they stood there holding each other. Sandy was crying as she said," I've missed you to."  
  
Neither Harry or Sandy noticed Ron as he walked up behind them; they were to busy snuggling together and sharing kisses. Ron smiled and shook his head. "Maybe I'd better just leave them alone. They seem to be doing fine on their own." He slowly turned around and went to tell Hermione the great news. Harry reached for the fastener on the chain around his neck and pulled it off. He slipped the small ring off and slipped it on her finger while kissing her. "I thought you might want that back." Sandy began to tear up once again as she kissed Harry fiercely. "You read my mind."  
  
No one knew how long Draco had lain sprawled across the floor unconscious. Kelly had gone to talk to him and found him lying there. She had shrieked in horror and almost fainted herself. Marissa had rushed in to see what was happening, then ran towards the hospital wing when she saw what was going on. Ten minutes later Professor Snape entered the dorm room and muttering a few words brought Draco slowly back to consciousness. "Tell me who did this to you." Draco looked at Snape confused then whispered, "My father." Severus' eyes flashed in anger. "He must have an informant inside the school. I just have to figure out who."  
  
Ron and Cho were back outside by the lake once again. Ron had been contemplating what he should do all day. Now that he knew Harry and Sandy were getting back together, he was trying to figure out the right moment to ask Cho that special question. "Bloody hell an awful lots happened since we were talking on the train." He looked at Cho lovingly. "Have I told you how much I love you today." Cho giggled, "Only about a million times." Ron began getting nervous. "Should I do this now or wait till Harry is back?" Ron sat there with a look of intense concentration on his face as his wrestled the idea back and forth. He was startled when he heard someone ask, "Can I talk to you for a second Ron?" "What? Oh sure Harry." 


	8. More Plans

A/N: OK everyone here we go with the next chapter. Sorry if it's kinda slow but I promise that it does get better.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter ain't mine. Merlin don't I wish he was cuz then I could have my Ollie but well we all can dream can't we?  
  
  
  
Three weeks had passed since Harry and Sandy had gotten back together. Draco was out of the hospital wing and back with Kelly. After he realized why his father had beat him within inches of his death, he and Sandy had talked it over a decided she was better off with Harry and he was better off with Kelly. Ron and Harry were sitting in a corner of the common room talking in whispers hen Hermione found them. "And just what are you two plotting over here?" Harry and Ron looked at each other ginning like mad men. "Guess we can't keep anything from her." "Yeah she's to bloody smart." Ron stuck his tongue out after he said this. Hermione just laughed and sat down. "So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to drag it out of you." Harry gave her a slightly evil look and teased, "I think you'll have a hard time at that." The three friends broke down into giggles, like they were eleven again. Harry was the first to sober up. "OK Hermione we were planning on asking Sandy and Cho to marry us at the end of this year." Hermione gasped in surprise, "And you weren't going to include me in your plans?" The friends sat up for the rest of the night talking and planning.  
  
Christmas morning dawned bright and cheerfully. Hermione quickly finished some last minute preparations in the corner of the common room. Harry and Ron came downstairs and immediately walked towards her. "Is everything ready?" asked Ron nervously. Hermione glanced around one more time. "Yeah." Harry and Ron looked at Hermione gratefully. "Well I guess we'd better get started then."  
  
Alex was once again hiding in the deepest, darkest part of the dungeon talking to Lucius. "Well done Alex. There may be hope for you yet. I will be back tomorrow, be here." Alex bowed humbly then stood to leave. "Oh and one more thing, make sure that Harry and Sandy have a very happy Christmas." Alex hurried from the dungeon not thinking of anything but what she was going to do later. She turned a corner and ran smack dab into someone. When she looked up her eyes grew wide. "Just so you know I'm watching you. I may not know who you are or who you're working for yet, but rest assured I will know then you'll be sorry." Alex could do nothing but shake as she heard the graveness in his voice and knew that she had been caught.  
  
Harry and Ron walked down the hallway count torches. "Eight, nine, ten!" Ron reached up and knocked on the wall right below the torch. "Coming!" someone yelled from the other side of the wall. Harry looked at Ron who was shaking like a leaf. "Relax it will all be fine." "Bloody easy for you to say you've already done this once." "And that makes it easier the second time? I don't think so." They were interrupted as the wall slid open and Cho looked out at them. "What are you two doing here?" she asked as she stepped aside to let them in. "What we can't even come to wish our girls a Happy Christmas?" Ron asked with a look of mock hurt on his face.  
  
A few hours later the two couples were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione had made sure that everything was set up perfectly. The tree had all of the girls' presents under it except for one a piece. After all of the presents had been open Harry glanced at Ron and nodded. "We have a proposal for you two." Started Ron. "Now we want you to think about this carefully," Harry said. "Oh just get on with it already, you know I can't stand suspense." Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. "I should have guessed you say something like that Sandy." Harry and Ron both knelt down on one knee. "We were wondering if you would marry us?" they said in unison. Sandy's eyes began to water, this had to be the most romantic thing she had ever had happen to her. "Of course I will Ron," Cho said bowling him over then giving him a passionate kiss. Harry on the other hand was still waiting for an answer. "Well?" Sandy giggled, "See what I mean?" Harry rolled his eyes, "Well do I get an answer or not?" He smiled when he heard the one most precious word in the world. "Yes."  
  
Severus was sitting in his study when he heard the telltale swish of a cloak behind him. He turned to find himself staring into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy. "Well well Severus I see that you are in fine health." Snape just glared at him. "What do you want?" Lucius walked over to the fire and stared for a few minutes. He then turned towards Snape. "The old crowd is gathering together. We are going to defeat Potter and the maddening fiancé of his once and for all." Severus drew in a sharp breath. "So this is who's behind all of this." "And this pertains to me how?" Lucius laughed evilly. "Oh it has everything to do with you."  
  
Hermione and Fred were sitting together in the Great Hall. "So are you going to come back and see me after break?" Hermione asked. Fred grinned, "Why would I do a thing like that? You know that I have work." Hermione just punched Fred's shoulder. "Good thing to, otherwise you and George would never be able to sneak in here." Fred was shaking with silent laughter. "I guess you do have a point there." He leaned in a kissed the tip of Hermione's nose. "What would I do without you?"  
  
Snape decided he had better play the part. "Well fill me in. What are we going to do?" Lucius looked around skeptically. "Are you sure no one will hear us?" "Positive." Lucius looked around once more just to be sure then started talking in a low whisper. "We need that stupid Callinger girl. I have found a spell to bring our master back." Severus perked up at this statement. "All right you have my attention."  
  
George and Lamia were at the Three Broomsticks when they saw Sirius walk in. "What are you doing here Lamia?" he asked as he saw the couple. "Well um George kind of snuck me out." Sirius' eyes twinkled as he looked at George. "And just why did you do that?" George's ears turned as red as his hair. "Nothing," he mumbled. "Doesn't look like nothing to me," Sirius picked. Lamia just laughed as George's ears turned even redder.  
  
Lucius and Snape were still talking about his plan. Snape was shaking his head in agreement as Lucius continued. He finished with a simple "Are you in or not." Snape knew that if he backed down, Lucius would kill him as well, if not torture him until he agreed. He shook his head yes and Lucius said, "Now it's time to turn my words into actions."  
  
  
  
A/N: I want to give a special thanks to Sandy. She's been my only reviewer so far and she has helped me tremendously with planning the wedding. If you wanna know what I'm talking about you'll just have to stick around until the next story huh? PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	9. Babies and Suprises

A:N/ Thanks to my reviewers! And thanks to my co-writer Sandy for all the help with this part! Disclaimer: Harry Potter ain't mine. Yall hear that!!  
  
Severus was walking down an alley looking for Oliver when he noticed a shadowy figure emerge from behind a small rundown building. "I wonder who that was? Well I guess it'll have to wait, I really need to find Oliver." He shook his head and continued down the road. He was however noticed by Alex. "Shit I hope he didn't see me, that would ruin everything." She walked on, pushing him out of her mind. Snape continues his search and stopped in front of the little cottage. He knocked softly until he answered. "Nice to see you, Professor. "Yes, Mr. Wood, it is a pleasure. Sorry to break the reunion between you and Black here, but your wife is on labor," he said remaining calm. His eyes got as big as quarters. "Are you coming or not?" he said, getting impatient. Oliver hurriedly got his coat and slipped his shoes on quickly.  
  
Harry and Sandy were sitting in a half hidden alcove talking quietly when the chaos started. "What's happening?" Harry managed to cry before he and Sandy were both knocked cold by blows to the head. They were awoken about fifteen minutes later by a cruel laughter. "So I see that our lovely couple is finally coming around," a cold voice sneered. Lucius smirked at Alex. "You have done well." Harry's eyes burned with rage. "How could she of all people do this to me." He didn't have time to think anymore as he was hit with the Cruciatus curse.  
  
Crystal screamed in pain as another contraction hit her. Just then Oliver came bursting into the room. He looked at the doctor, panicked. "Don't worry Mr. Wood everything is fine." Relief washed over Oliver's face as he reached for Crystal's hand. "Are you ok?" Crystal glared, "Does it sound like I'm ok?" Oliver just chuckled. Snape on the other hand turned and left the room. He had watched his wife and child die during labor and the memory was still to fresh in his mind.  
  
Sandy and Harry were both fighting to keep conscious. Lucius and Alex had repeatedly hit them with curse after curse. Alex was laughing as she watched them twist in pain. Lucius looked at her then said, "You truly are your father's daughter." Alex simply sneered and continued tormenting Sandy.  
  
Ron entered the common room in a frenzy. "Hey Gin have you seen Harry?" Ginny looked up from her homework. "No have you tried looking outside by the lake? Last time I saw him he was heading that way with Sandy." Ron left the room after thanking Ginny. He ran outside and looked towards the lake for his friends. "It's not like Harry to disappear like this before a Quidditch match," he thought as he headed back inside towards the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
Oliver rushed into the corridor to find Severus. Snape glanced up and saw the joy one Oliver's face. "Twins can you believe it?! Hurry up I want you to meet them!" Snape let a rare smile slip as he stood up to follow his young colleague into the hospital room. Crystal smiled up at him, "Severus I want you to meet Andrea and Bryan." Snape took in a sharp breath; he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Oliver began laughing. "Wow Severus Snape showing emotion! I never thought I'd see the day." Snape mentally shook him self them erased all emotion from his face. "It was a moment of weakness." Crystal smiled to herself as she thought, "I wish he would smile like that more often."  
  
Alex and Lucius had finally quit torturing Sandy and Harry, at least for the moment. Harry managed to roll towards Sandy. "Are you ok?" he managed to ask. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "No. I think that I'm dying." A look of intense sorrow passed over Harry's face. "Don't say that," he pleaded. "I can't lose you again." Harry pulled Sandy to him and gave her a deep kiss. He began sobbing in spite of himself when he felt her go limp beneath him. "Nnnnnnooooooo," he wailed. "Aw poor Potter," sneered Alex. Harry looked at her with hate in his eyes. "You will pay for this," he said thru clinched teeth, "Make no mistake of that."  
  
Oliver and Snape were standing in Madam Pomfrey's office not wanting to wake Crystal or the twins. Oliver looked questionably at Snape, "Can I ask you a question?" Snape shook his head and answered, "Well I'll let you ask me one more Mr. Wood." Oliver laughed softly then coughed and asked really quickly, "Meandcrystalwerewonderingifyouwouldbeandreaandbryansgodfather?" He finished out of breath then Severus looked at him and laughed. "English please Oliver I didn't understand a word you just said." Oliver took a few moments to catch his breath and started again more slowly his time, "We were wondering if you would be Andrea and Bryan's godfather?" Snape took a step back in shock. "Why me?" he finally asked, "Why not Potter or Callinger?" Oliver looked Snape straight in the eyes and said, "Because we want you."  
  
  
  
A/N: OK I know that was kinda weird, but I just had to do something like that. In case you hadn't figured it out yet I have a twisted little mind. Hehehe Anyways I'm starting to get close to the end of this story, but never fear!!! The third part is soon on its way!! Thanks again to Sandy! 


	10. Exsposed

A/N: Ok here is the next part. I'm very slowly getting this finished. I might post another chapter tomorrow, but I'm not sure yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did. But I don't.  
  
Ron was really beginning to get worried about Harry and Sandy. He and Cho had been searching for their friends since noon. He ran to Dumbledore's office and started spouting off possible passwords. "Um butterbeer, cockroach clusters, jelly beans, jaw breakers." At those last words the statue jumped to the side letting the red haired Weasley pass. He hurried up the stairs and burst thru the door. Dumbledore looked up in shock, "Yes Mr. Weasley how can I help you?" Ron stood for a moment catching his breath the started. "Harry and Sandy have been missing since last night!" Dumbledore turned towards the fire and threw some powder into it. "Minerva find Severus and get up here fast!"  
  
Marissa, Kelly, and Draco were sitting in the Slytherin common room talking quietly among themselves when Alex burst through the door. "Where are you going in such a rush," Marissa asked. Alex just snorted and dashed towards her room. "Well that was weird," thought Draco as he raised an eyebrow, "Better go find out what is going on." He stood up and followed Alex up the stairs. "Get out of here!" "Not quite the welcome I was expecting." Alex turned around to find Draco leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. "I don't have time to put up with your insolence, now if you'll excuse me father is waiting." "Father huh? And who would that be?" It was Alex's turn to smirk. "Oh I wouldn't know brother." Alex smirked as Draco's jaw hit the ground. "See you later then." She laughed all the way out the door.  
  
Harry was curled up in a ball crying his eyes out. Sandy woke up and groaned slowly. "Nice try Alex but that won't work." "Wh-what are you saying Harry?" Harry looked up in disbelief, "S-Sandy? Is it really you?" Sandy looked at Harry and pulled him towards herself. "Look me in the eyes and answer that question yourself." Harry stared deep into her eyes for a moment then burst out into tears once again. "I th-thought I'd lost you!" "Shh. You'll never lose me." "That's what you think." Harry's head snapped up. "You're one to talk Alex."  
  
"All students report to your common rooms." Dumbledore's voice rang across the castle grounds. "Wonder what that's all about," Hermione said pulling away from Fred. "Dunno but it sounds important. We'd better go see what's happening. You think Harry will know?" "I'm not sure. We'd better hurry." Five minutes later everyone had assembled in their common rooms. Ron came in followed by McGonagall. "May I have your attention please? It has come to our attention that several students have come up missing. If anyone has knowledge of the whereabouts of Harry Potter, Sandra Callinger, or Alex Burnum please speak now." Worried glances passed around the room. Hermione motioned to Ron. "I think it's time we found the Marauder's Map," she whispered. Ron nodded in agreement then followed Hermione up the stairs towards his dormitory.  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Four pairs of eyes eagerly scanned the map. "They're not here!" Fred rolled his eyes, "Thank you I think we know that." "Sorry," mumbled Ron as he began to blush. "Oh knock it off you two." George slapped both of his brothers upside the head. "We have more important things to do besides argue among ourselves." "I agree, now we need to think. Why would those three be missing?" Fred, George, and Ron were to shocked to answer. It wasn't everyday that Hermione agreed with George after all. The boys finally managed to get over their shock and the four friends began think of possible places Harry could be.  
  
Harry and Sandy were huddled together in a corner trying to hide from Alex and Lucius. "Are you ok?" Sandy just groaned in response. She had gotten the worse of the tortures, and therefore was worse for the wear. Harry was trying his best to keep her awake, knowing that if she fell asleep she might never wake up. "Hold on, we'll be out of here soon. Oy I hope someone realizes we're missing." Tears slowly rolled down Harry's nose. He moved closer to Sandy trying to keep her warm.  
  
"You know I just realized something." Fred glanced up from the map, "And what would that be Mione?" Hermione looked at Ron and George, "Do you want to join the group or are you having enough fun by yourselves?" Ron and George both turned beat red and dropped the book of spells they were looking through. "Sure, sorry about that." Hermione smiled slightly and muttered something that sounded oddly like, "Weasley's." "As I was saying I just realized something important. Harry and Sandy disappeared along with Alex right? Who said that they were all kidnapped by the same person?" "What are you getting at Mione?" "What if Alex kidnapped Harry and Sandy? She has a motive you know." Ron gasped in shock, "You may be on to something there."  
  
Sirius twiddled his thumbs nervously. He jumped up when Dumbledore entered the room. "What's wrong? Is it serious? Where's Harry?" Dumbledore just waved a hand impatiently and said, "Please calm down Sirius. For the moment I just need to bring you up to date on what's going on." Sirius was fighting an inner battle with himself. Ever since he had received Dumbledore's owl saying that there were problems at Hogwarts he had been pacing like a madman. "Sirius I believe that Harry and Sandy were kidnapped." Sirius felt his knees buckle, "I can't lose them now, not after I just got them back." "Sirius are you all right? Here sit down." Sirius mumbled his thanks to Dumbledore and heavily sat down on the stool he had been offered. "What are we going to do?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "We're going to get them back!"  
  
Oliver looked at Crystal questionably. "Are you sure you want me to go?" Crystal rolled her eyes and sighed, "Of course. I know how much those two mean to you, how much they mean to me. Just be sure that you bring them back ok?" Oliver looked over at his sleeping twins then down at his wife. "You'd better believe it." Crystal smiled and kissed him then pushed him quietly towards the door. "Oh take this to Severus will you?" Oliver caught a small charm in his hand. "What's it for?" Crystal just smiled and said, "He'll know."  
  
Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Oliver met outside the Three Broomsticks. "OK the way I see it there are only so many places that Miss Burnum could have taken our young companions. We need to split up, and search the following areas." Dumbledore waved his wand and a map appeared in his hands. He quickly showed each person where he wanted them to look and they split into three groups. McGonagall and Sirius headed away from Hogsmeade. Sirius led the way towards the cave he had hidden in during Harry's third year. Oliver and Snape headed towards Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore headed to the one place that he would have never thought to look if it hadn't been for an interesting conversation with a certain Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy what do you need to tell me?" Draco was standing in the entrance to Dumbledore's office nervously shuffling his feet. He looked up at Albus as he whispered, "I think I know who took Potter." Dumbledore shifted forward in his seat, raising an eyebrow. "And who might that be Draco?" Draco looked down at his feet again, "I had an interesting conversation with Alex Burnum this morning. I found out that she is my," Draco gulped and shook his head in disbelief before continuing, "my half sister." "And what does this have to do with Harry's disappearance?" "I think my.our father is the person behind it. I think he convinced Alex to kidnap Potter and Sandy. He knew that I couldn't.wouldn't hurt them." Dumbledore noted the honesty in Draco's voice and quietly said, "I understand Mr. Malfoy. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask. Now you're dismissed." Dumbledore shook himself back into consciousness as the Malfoy mansion came into sight. He knew that there was only one chance to get Harry and Sandy back, and that it would take all of his energy, physical and mental, to do it.  
  
Fred and Hermione had just emerged in the Shrieking Shack when they saw Sirius and McGonagall heading out of Hogsmeade towards the hills outside of town. "I wonder where they're going?" Fred asked Hermione. Hermione shook her head, "If I didn't know any better I'd say they're heading towards the cave." Fred looked at her perplexed, "Cave?" Hermione laughed and pulled Fred towards the door. "I'll explain on the way."  
  
Ron and George were in the library when Draco found them. He hesitated and ducked behind a bookshelf. "What am I going to do? It's not like they'll believe me anyways." Draco thought to himself. "Ah but you won't know until you try will you?" nagged a voice in the back of his head. Draco shuddered then stepped around the bookcase. "Can I talk to you?" George reached for his wand. "Please I just need to tell you something," Draco whispered. Ron shocked at hearing Malfoy say please grabbed George's wand. "Let him talk."  
  
Dumbledore slowed down as he entered Malfoy Mansion. He slowly walked past sleeping portraits of Malfoy ancestors trying not to wake them, lest they warn the house he was there. Now if only he could find the dungeons. Dumbledore rounded a corner and found nothing but endless steps. "I think I found the dungeons." He slowly started walking down the steps, as the temperature grew steadily colder. He saw flickering lights and shadows as he reached the bottom. Faint talking and a cruel laughing was coming from a room down in the deep underground floor. He heard an unmistakable cry for help. Knowing it was Harry and that he and Sandy were in trouble, Dumbledore drew his wand and bravely walked into the room where all the commotion was coming from.  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow I think that's the longest chapter I've ever posted! Anyway I'd like to thank my reviewers. You guys give me a reason to post! 


	11. Unlikely Alliances

A/N: Sorry for the long wait we had writer's block! Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, never have, never will.  
  
  
  
"How do we know your not lying to us?" Draco started to smirk then changed his mind and instead said, "I guess you don't, but let me tell you this. I love Sandy with all my heart and don't want to see her hurt." George's jaw hit the floor. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Draco slowly shook his head no. Ron stood up and put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "So you're tell us that Harry and Sandy are at Malfoy Mansion, your home, and that you have nothing to do with it?" "Yeah I guess so." Ron just smiled and shook his head. George looked at Ron then at Malfoy, "I can't believe we're going along with this."  
  
"So you're telling me this is where Sirius hid from the Ministry?" Fred whispered quietly to Hermione. She slowly nodded her head as she turned into a dog before Fred's eyes. "Bloody hell! You never told me you were an animagus!" If dogs could smile Hermione's face would have been split into the biggest smile on record. She slowly walked towards Sirius hoping he wouldn't realize that she wasn't what she seemed. Fred just shook his head.  
  
Ron stopped Draco with a hand on his shoulder. "Listen Malfoy, I'm not saying I trust you completely, but," he paused and gulped, "thanks." Draco looked at Ron confused. "Did I hear you right? Did you just thank me?" Ron pretended to ignore him and walked on down the hallway towards the Gryffindor common room. Draco watched him with a smirk on his face. "Maybe Weasley isn't so bad after all. I can tell what Sandy sees in him now." At the thought of Sandy, Draco flinched when he remembered where she was, and what was happening to her.  
  
"Well well well. If it isn't the great and powerful Dumbledore, I was wondering when you would show up," Lucius sneered when he saw Albus enter the room. "Thought that you'd come alone and save the day again? Just like you did with Grindelwald." Albus just smiled with a peculiar gleam in his eyes. "Lucius you always thought you were one step ahead of me didn't you? Oh how wrong you were. I never thought it would come to this." Lucius looked towards Alex. "Go get those two and take them somewhere other than here. We wouldn't want any unexpected casualties now would we?" Alex got an evil look in her eyes as she walked away.  
  
"It looks as if Mr. Potter is not here. We should head back to Hogwarts and see if McGonagall and Black found anything." Severus pushed Oliver towards a clearing. "Now what's your rush? Does the Forbidden Forest give Snapy- wapy the willies?" Oliver teased. If looks could have killed Oliver would have been dead in an instant. Snape clenched his fist then took a deep claming breath. "Oliver if my godchildren hadn't just been born I might hurt you for that." Oliver laughed. "Oh come on you know you couldn't hurt me." "Want to make a bet on that," Snape replied with a grin.  
  
Harry looked up when he heard the door open. He had been staring deep into Sandy's aqua eyes, whispering, "I know that we've had our misunderstandings and our rough times, but I want you to understand that I'll always love you no matter what I say or what happens. Do you understand?" Sandy didn't respond, seeing as she had turned to stare at Alex with her long blond hair. "What do you want?" Harry barked at her. Alex sneered and raised her wand, "I'd be careful what I say if I were you. I might accidentally hurt someone." Harry looked down at Sandy then back towards Alex's brown eyes. "You couldn't hurt me anymore than you already have." He noticed the particularly evil glint in her eyes as she turned her wand on Sandy and said, "Crucio!" Sandy began to jerk and shake then suddenly it stopped. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Alex gasped as her wand snapped in half and she shot towards the ceiling. Just about that time Dumbledore and Lucius came running through the door.  
  
Hermione cautiously worked her way up to McGonagall and started barking. Startled Minerva looked down. "Well how did you get here?" She started scratching Hermione behind the ears. "Honestly Minerva we have more important things to worry about." Upon hearing this Hermione quickly trotted over to him. He leaned down to pat the dog on its head. He started when he felt an odd tingling sensation in his fingertips. After a moment he realized why. "As I was saying I think we need to see where Dumbledore is, the thought just struck me that some students may be trying to do exactly what we are." Fred almost jumped out of his skin when he heard this. "Why oh why did she have to go over there?" he thought to himself.  
  
Draco caught up with Ron. "Weasley!" "What?" "We have to find Granger and your brother." "Why?" "Because I can't stand the thought that I can't do anything to help Sandy. I have to do something. She may not be mine but I still love her and I can't lose her." Ron saw the truth in his eyes and realized how much he loved Sandy. He decided that there had to be something they could do.  
  
Hermione decided it was time to head back to Hogwarts. She turned and had just about reached Fred when Sirius shouted. "Hey Hermione! You can change back now!" She transformed automatically. "What gave me away?" Sirius just laughed, "Tell Fred to come out from behind that rock." Professor McGonagall was beside herself. "Well I never! Fred being off school grounds is understandable, seeing as he graduated last year, but Miss Granger! I'm afraid points will have to be taken." Fred spoke up, "Please Professor, it was my idea. We wouldn't have followed you if I didn't think it was important." Sirius feeling sympathy for the youngsters said, "Come on Minerva you know he's telling the truth. Let's head back to Hogwarts and discuss it there."  
  
The group had just entered the castle when they ran head on into a blond and two redheads: Draco, Ron, and George. "There you are! We need to go, NOW" "Wait a minute there Mr. Malfoy. Would you please explain yourself?" McGonagall asked. Draco took a deep breath and began, "I know where they are and I have a feeling something bad just happened." Sirius grabbed Draco by the collar, "WHERE ARE THEY? TELL ME NOW OR SO HELP ME..." Ron quickly stepped up beside Sirius. "He can't tell you anything if you choke him to death," he pointed out quietly. Sirius set the boy back on his feet. "Look we don't have time for this. I'll explain on the way."  
  
  
  
A/N: And there you have it chapter 11 up and running! 


	12. The Final Battle A Final Death?

A/N: Once again sorry for the long wait but once you read this I think you'll be happy! Oh and Merry Christmas!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all relate stuff belong to JK Rowling, not me.  
  
  
  
Harry looked up towards Alex with pure hatred. "I have no clue how I ever stood you." Alex whimpered as she realized that any moment now she would fall, with only the hard stone floor to catch her. Lucius stared at Harry in wonder. Dumbledore however took no notice to either Alex or Harry; he had rushed over to Sandy, who was lying motionless on the floor. "Miss Callinger can you hear me? Answer me!" He picked Sandy up and started towards the door. "And just where do you think you're going with her Albus? I don't recollect calling a truce." Dumbledore's eyes blazed. "Harry take Sandy and get out of here, I have some unfinished business to attend to." Harry glanced up towards Alex, "What about her?" Harry noticed a faint twinkling deep with in Dumbledore's eyes. "Let her down." Harry smiled, "Gladly." Alex screamed in pain as she hit the floor with a sickening thump.  
  
"Make sure that you avoid the statues inside, if you so much as touch one an alarm will go off and our covers screwed." Sirius looked at Draco, "Just get us inside and I'll take care of the rest." A few minutes later Fred startled Ron out of his thoughts, almost making him fall off of his broom, as he shouted, "Look! I see it!" "Why couldn't we have apparated again?" he thought annoyed. Hermione had a worried look on her face. Severus noticed and said, "Don't worry Miss Granger, if anyone can find your friends, I'm sure Draco here can."  
  
As the group rounded a corner, Oliver was the first to hear the muffled sobs. "Does anyone else hear that?" McGonagall stopped and listened with an intense look of concentration on her face. Suddenly she turned and motioned everyone to follow her. She slowly made her way down a small hallway no one had noticed listening as the sobbing got louder. "Hey that sounds like Harry!" the twins said at the same time. After a few seconds Ron quietly said, "I'd recognize that sound anywhere." With that he took off running paying no attention to Draco yelling at him.  
  
"Alex pick yourself up and get out of here now." Alex only managed to whimper as she attempted to push herself up off the floor. Lucius' eyes glittered as he turned his gaze to Dumbledore. "As for you, muggle loving git, you don't know how long I've wanted to kill you." Albus just smiled and put up his wand arm. "And I you, and I you."  
  
"Harry wh-what's wrong? Wh-what hap-happened to her?" Harry looked up startled as he heard Ron's breathless voice. Ron saw the tears running down Harry's face. He started towards him as everyone else entered the room. Oliver took one glance at Harry and rushed past Ron to get to him. As he pulled Harry into a hug he heard a faint whisper. "Sandy, there's something wrong, she quit breathing." Oliver's eyes got huge as he turned towards McGonagall. "We need Poppy, NOW."  
  
Lucius glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Alex was gone. Seeing his chance, Dumbledore shouted the first curse that came to mind. "Afflictio ventre!" Lucius screamed in pain as the curse hit him. He managed to catch his breath and shouted a hex. "Doleo secerno trimembris!" Dumbledore dodged the red beam that came whizzing his way. He ducked behind a table to keep his limbs from being torn painfully from his body. The fight had ground to a standstill, as both men thought of a new strategy. Dumbledore slowly raised his head just as Lucius sent another curse his way. "Agine de portraine efondrer!" Albus crumpled to the floor in pain. Lucius slowly walked over and stood over him. "Tssk tssk tssk.looks like you're in a pickle."  
  
McGonagall quickly mumbled a short incantation under her breath. Suddenly Pomfrey's face was seen floating in the air. "Minerva what's wrong?" McGonagall glanced towards Harry then whispered, "It's Miss Callinger. I think that she is in trouble. I don't think she can hold on much longer." Tears were forming in her eyes as she finished saying this. Poppy now took the time to take look at Sandy. "Oh my Merlin! You have to get her to me as soon as possible. Hurry!" Severus looked around at everyone, and saw that none of them were in shape to apparate back to Hogsmeade. "I'll take her. The lot of you would probably splinch yourselves together." Fred looked up at Snape and sneered, a very un-Fred like gesture, "How can we trust you? All you've ever tried to do was hurt Harry and Sandy. Who says you don't kill her just to HURT HARRY!!!" By the time he had finished George had to grab Fred to keep him from punching Snape in the face. "Mr. Weasley I'm sorry to inform you, but you are once again wrong. I have no intention of harming anyone besides Lucius and Alex." He said all of this in a fairly calm voice. Fred just shook his head.  
  
Dumbledore groaned as Lucius laid a foot against his throat. "No one to save you now you old fool. Crucio!" Dumbledore screamed in agony as pain ripped through his body. When Lucius turned his wand off of him, Albus looked straight into his eyes. "You will pay for that, make no mistake." Malfoy laughed at the idea. "You? You are going to hurt me?" As he was laughing he stepped back away from Albus. Fire lit his eyes as he turned his wand on Lucius Malfoy. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Severus went over to Harry. "Mr. Potter please let me have Sandy so we can get her help." Harry looked up at Snape with tears in his eyes. "NO I won't leave her like this. I can't leave her." Snape shook his head, "Ok have it your way then." He grabbed a handful of Harry's robes and quickly disapparated. A few moments later the group apparated into Hogsmeade. When they arrived Snape pulled Harry to his feet, "Come on Harry we haven't got much time." Picking Sandy up he started running towards Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore was limping towards the door when he heard a shocked gasp behind him. "FATHER! What did you do to him?" Dumbledore didn't stop; instead he continued his slow gait towards where he knew Harry and Sandy would be waiting. Alex looked up at Dumbledore through tears. "I'll kill you for this you bastard," she said between her clenched teeth. At this Albus finally stopped. "I wouldn't count on that Miss Burnum." Before Alex could grab her wand Dumbledore had already turned around and sent a curse her way. "Petrificus totalus! We'll just have to see what the Dementors say about you." He could see the fear building in her eyes but he turned his back and slowly limped out the door. There would be time for that later, for now he had to get to Harry and Sandy. 


	13. Is It Finally Over?

A/N: OK I've decided that I didn't like the way I ended this chapter so I re-uploaded it. If you read it before the last paragraph is the only thing new. Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me although any spells you don't recognize are Sandy's and mine.  
  
"Bring her in here quickly now!" Snape laid Sandy down gently on a bed, and then pried Harry away from her. Anger flashed through Harry as he turned towards Snape with his fist balled up. "How! Dare! You! Leave! Me! Alone!" Each word was accented with a punch. Snape grabbed Harry's fist and pulled the boy close to himself. "Shhh, Harry calm down. It's alright, just let it all out." Harry began weeping uncontrollably as Snape whispered soothing words to him. Pomfrey was shocked to see the sentiment that was showing in Snape's face. "I never would have thought the day would come." With that thought she quickly turned back towards the girl who needed all the help she could get.  
  
Ron glanced towards Oliver as his two best friends in the world disappeared with one of his worse enemies. "Do you think they'll be ok?" Oliver looked at Minerva and Sirius for reassurance. McGonagall nodded yes, while Sirius looked like he was ready to kill someone. "Yes Ron I'll think they'll be just fine. No use worrying about them. It won't get us anywhere." Just then Dumbledore hobbled into the room. "Professor what are you doing here?" asked George in disbelief. "I think I can answer that," Draco said from the corner, "I told him that I thought Harry and Sandy were here yesterday. It appears he came looking for them by himself." Albus nodded to indicate that what Draco had said was true. "It turns out I ran into a little interference before I could safely leave with Mr. Potter and Miss Callinger." He peeped towards Draco with downcast eyes. Draco asked Dumbledore, "It was my father wasn't it? Where is he?" Albus just motioned for the group to follow him as he turned back into the hallway.  
  
"Oh dear this doesn't look good, not good at all." Poppy was muttering spell after spell under her breath. She turned back towards Severus and Harry. "Look I hate to break this up but I need a strong potion that only you can make. He'll be fine for a few minutes alone, right now Sandy is in more trouble than he is." Snape nodded his head and slowly walked to a chair. After depositing Harry there he rushed to his office to start the potion.  
  
Alex looked up as she saw Dumbledore reenter the room followed by Draco. For a fleeting moment she thought that Draco had come to save her, but then she noticed the Weasleys, McGonagall, Oliver, Hermione, and Sirius Black. Her hope flew out the window quicker than you could say Quidditch. Draco only looked at his father's body for a moment. "Good riddance." He then slowly made his way to Alex. She was shocked to see that instead of tears, his eyes were filled with hatred. Everyone winced as the sound from the slap Draco had given Alex reverberated around the room. "That's for hurting Harry." He balled his fist and punched for all he was worth. "And that's for hurting Sandy."  
  
Ten minutes later the group was trying to make their way into the Hospital wing. Dumbledore had sent an owl to the MOM explaining what had taken place over the last few days and was now trying to keep everyone from bombarding Pomfrey. "Professor Harry's in there and he really shouldn't be alone right now," pleaded Hermione. Albus sighed. "I guess you have a point. I'll allow you, Ron and Sirius inside for now, but no one else until Poppy gives her ok." Everyone quickly shook their heads in agreement. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Dumbledore entered the hospital wing to find Harry sitting in a chair with tears streaming down his face, and Poppy trying to force a potion down Sandy's throat as Severus held her still. Sirius pulled Harry into a hug. "Are you ok?" Harry just buried his head in Sirius' shoulder. Ron and Hermione quickly walked over and joined Sirius in the hug. Dumbledore, meanwhile, had made his way over to Snape and Pomfrey. "How is she doing?" Poppy and Severus both looked at Albus with tears in their eyes. Pomfrey shook her head and whispered. "It isn't looking good."  
  
Severus made his way to where Sirius was standing. "Black may I talk to you privately?" Sirius looked up confused, but followed Snape to a corner, leaving Harry in the capable hands of Hermione and Ron. "I don't know how to break this to you, so I'm just going to say it. It looks as if Miss Callinger isn't going to." His voice caught in the back of his throat, as tears welled up in his eyes. Sirius awkwardly patted Snape's back, not knowing what else to do. "Can.can you break it to Harry? I don't think he'll want to hear it from me." Sirius just nodded.  
  
Dumbledore stepped outside and was greeted by a group of curious faces. He slowly shook his head. Everyone let out a sigh of disappointment. "I'll let each of you see her, but only for a few minutes. We don't want to wear her out." Albus motioned for Oliver and McGonagall to follow him inside. Minerva took hold of Sandy's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. Oliver burst into tears when he saw just how bad Sandy appeared. She looked up at him and managed a small smile. "It's not as bad as it seems. I'm fine, just a few scratches." Oliver bent down and gave her a brotherly kiss on the lips trying to hold in his streaming tears. "Get better soon, ok?" Sandy feebly reached up and brushed a tear from Oliver's face. "Don't worry about it, big brother." She said these last words in a loving way. Just then Poppy came over and forced them out saying that there were more people waiting.  
  
Fred and George came in at sat strangely subdued at Sandy's side. They each took hold of one of her hands and slowly smiled. "Hey there Sandy." She turned to look at George and noticed the tears in his eyes. "Please don't be so sad over me. I can't stand to see you guys so down." Fred managed to crack a small smile. "Hey George do you think we could use her as our guinea pig for our newest candy?" George perked up a slight bit, "Sure why not it won't hurt her." They had just handed her a small piece of candy when Pomfrey came up and confiscated it. "Absolutely not. I won't here of it. You two should get detention for even thinking about it." Fred shuffled his feet shyly. "Aw it's just a perk-erment. Guaranteed to perk up the saddest person." "Maybe you should pass some of those around Mr. Weasley," said Madam Pomfrey as she shooed the twins back outside to wait with everyone else.  
  
Harry slowly made his way to Sandy's side. He bent over and gave her an awkward hug, while trying his best to contain his tears. Everyone had finally gotten their turn to talk to Sandy and now they had left so he could have some time alone with her. She was slowly drifting in and out of sleep. He traced the side of her face with his finger. "Sandra Callinger do you know how much I love you?" her eyes fluttered open. "No Harry James Potter I don't know how much?" He looked deep into her aqua eyes. "I love you more than anything else in the whole of creation." Sandy sighed and smiled. "I love you to Harry." Sandy gave Harry a deep kiss then lay back on her pillow sighing. She looked into Harry's green eyes. "I love you so much Harry, never forget that." Harry was about to respond when Sandy quit breathing. "SANDY WAKE UP!! SANDY??"  
  
Harry's tears started streaming like waterfalls when she wouldn't respond. He wrapped her in his arms and wouldn't let her go. "Please, I love you so much. I can't live without you," he cried. Pomfrey was trying her hardest, mustering all her strength, to get Harry away from Sandy. "NO! I can't leave her!! STOP," he cried as Sirius, Snape, and Oliver, using all of their strength to do so, drug him out of the room. Pomfrey was working like mad to get Sandra back. She turned to Dumbledore with tears in her eyes and bowed her head. Dumbledore's eyes glistened with wetness as a silent tear streamed down his old wizened face. Harry burst through the door and took one look at Dumbledore's face before he broke down into tears falling to his knees.  
  
  
  
A/N: That's it no more....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just kidding but wouldn't that have been perfect! * smiles evilly * but Sandy wouldn't let me. But she did tell me this:  
  
You CAN'T leave the story like that b/c I will have to chop your head off and then the readers won't get ANY more EVER. And that can't happen! 


	14. One Last Battle, One New Friendship

A/N: Ok everyone we finally finished this fic. This is the very last chapter. We hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it!  
  
Disclaimer: Once again Harry isn't ours. Never will be either. * sigh *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um Harry can I talk to you?" Harry looked up startled; his thoughts had wandered back to that horrible day a month ago when he had lost the love of his life. "You were thinking about her again weren't you?" Draco's silver- gray eyes shone in sympathy. "You were really lucky to have her." "What do you mean Mal- er Draco?" Ever since he had found out what Draco did to save his life, Harry had softened when it came to his enemy. "She was a very special girl. Sandy's a great person and I," he paused for a moment not sure if he wanted to say this or not, "and I loved her more than anything," he finished with a whisper. Harry started to ball his fist, then he realized that Draco wasn't trying to hurt him, he was simply stating the truth. "I'm sorry Draco. I never realized." Draco flashed Harry the Malfoy smirk, "Don't worry about me, I have Kelly to keep me warm at night. Speaking of which I have to go now." He turned and stalked off towards the dungeons. Harry watched Malfoy leave as he thought about how much he had changed. Malfoy had never shown so much sympathy towards Harry.  
  
  
  
Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, waiting for the final feast of the year to begin. "What's going on?" A startled Hufflepuff shouted while pointing at the Dementors that had just entered the room. Harry shuddered know who they were here for. "Good riddance. I can't think of anything worse, even though she deserves it," A look of disgust crossed Ron's face as the thought ran through his mind. Dumbledore stood up and shushed everyone. "Please calm down calm down. The Dementors are here today to perform their dreaded kiss on a person who has tricked everyone here, myself included." An excited whisper filled the room. Dumbledore being tricked was unheard of. "Yes yes I know, now if you'll excuse me I need to escort these," he paused trying to think of an appropriate word, "beings to the dungeons." After they had left the whispers exploded into a loud roar.  
  
Dumbledore took the Dementors to the Potion's lab. "I'll be back in about ten minutes with Miss Burnum." He thought he saw one of the Dementor's shake its head, so he proceeded further into the dungeons. He soon came up to the cell in which Alex was being held. "Miss Burnum the time has come." She slowly stood up and followed Albus upstairs to the Great Hall. Everyone let out a gasp of shock when they saw who Dumbledore had in tow. "But she wouldn't hurt a fly!" "Ah there you are wrong Miss Bones. And just to prove my point," he turned towards Harry, "Harry would you please explain why Miss Burnum is about to receive the Dementor's kiss?" Every eye in the room turned towards Harry as tears started to roll down his face. "Alex tortured me and.and Sandy, until." He was unable to finish as sobs racked his body. Ron reach over and slowly patted him on the back. "It'll be ok Harry, I promise." Harry just nodded his head. "What Harry's trying to say is that Miss Burnum tortured Sandy to the point of death," Dumbledore said in just above a whisper. The silence following that statement could have been cut with a knife. Several people began to reach for their wands, when Dumbledore put up a hand in protest. "There is no need for that. She won't be able to hurt anyone in a few moments. However, before that happens." He turned back towards Harry once again, "Mr. Potter I believe that there is someone here to see you." He pointed towards the entrance hall. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he saw who was standing there. "SANDY! But I thought?" He looked at Dumbledore skeptically. "There will be time for explanations later, for right now I believe Miss Callinger is waiting."  
  
Harry didn't need to be told twice; in the blink of an eye he had seemingly Apparated at Sandy's side. Sandy looked at him with pure love in her eyes. "How? I don't understand," for a moment he thought she was a ghost. "How..." she put a finger on his lips and nuzzled her face into his neck. "I don't need protests Harry," she whispered in his ear, kissing the skin just below it before he pulled her face to his. She wrapped her hands in his hair just above his neck as they moved closer inch by inch until they met. The world melted around them as she begged Harry's mouth to open. He didn't object and the innocent kiss that started turned heated and passionate. Sandy pulled away although it took some strength to get Harry to stop. She spotted Alex and everyone dropped dead silent.  
  
Sandy marched up to where Alex was standing and punched her as hard as she could in the stomach. Alex doubled over in pain, wheezing as she tried to catch her breath. She didn't have time to move as another fist came her way. Sandy grabbed a handful of Alex's hair and pulled her face up until their eyes meet. "That's for killing me." She punched Alex in her already broken nose, "And that was for making Harry believe he would never see me again." A loud cheer went up from the Ravenclaw table. "You get her Sandy!" Alex was now lying on the floor, her nose bleeding profusely. Sandy started kicking her in the ribs, as the teachers looked on in horror. Professor Snape was the first one to reach Sandy, and he had to pull her away from Alex, who now had at least four broken ribs to accompany her broken nose. "Man it was just getting good to." Snape loosened his grip for a second and, seeing her opportunity, Sandy wiggled out of his grasp and launched at Alex again. She kicked Alex with all of her might. "That was for kissing my fiancé, and this," she punched Alex once again, "Is for breaking his heart!" She continued beating the crap out of the helpless girl until Snape and Harry managed to pull her off again. Harry struggled to hold Sandy while Snape placed a full body bind on her. "Miss Callinger! Points should be taken from Ravenclaw, but considering the circumstances I think we can make an exception," McGonagall spoke up. "Now Harry, Sandy if you'll please follow me, we need you to be witnesses to the Dementor's kiss." The young couple nodded their heads and followed Dumbledore, who was levitating Alex, towards the Potions lab.  
  
Ten minutes later the trio made their way back into the Great Hall. Harry and Sandy both took seats at the Gryffindor table just as the feast began. Hermione was the first to notice that neither of the pair was eating. "What's wrong you two? Aren't you hungry?" Sandy shuddered, "I was but after watching that I don't think I'll eat again." Harry shushed her and began rubbing her arms lightly. "It's not something we want to talk about," he said, noticing the question in both Neville's and Ron's eyes. Sandra nodded and pushed her plate away. "Besides, I've been away for a whole month and Harry and I have a little catching up to do." She winked at the surprise in his eyes. He didn't hesitate for even a second after that before he pulled her into the deepest, longest, and most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced. "I honestly don't understand. They won't eat this delicious food, instead they prefer to have a tongue in their mouth!" Ron huffed. Sandra snorted pulling away from Harry who eyed his best friend with anger. "Oh don't mind me." Ron teased. "Good, I won't." He said and pulled his fiancé back into the kiss.  
  
After the feast was over, the students looked expectantly at Dumbledore, waiting for the moment he would announce the winner of the house cup. "This year I am pleased to state that the race for the house cup was exceptionally close. In forth place with 345 points.Slytherin!" A disappointed cheer arose from their table. "In third place with 346 points.Hufflepuff!" The roar that went up came from both the Slytherin and the Hufflepuff tables. "One point? ONE POINT?" "Now we have a very unusual circumstance this year. For the first time in Hogwarts history we have a tie for the House cup. This years winners with 375 points each are Ravenclaw and Gryffindor!" The students went berserk upon hearing this news. Their excitement lasted through the train trip back to Platform 9¾.  
  
  
  
When the train finally pulled into Platform 9¾, Harry and Sandy saw Sirius waiting on them. It had been decided that since Sandy had spent the last month with her parents that she would go straight to Harry's house this summer. "Draco?" Sandy tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and smiled giving her a long hug. "I love you so much, Sandy remember that. There is nothing that could replace you in my heart." Tears welled up in her eyes as her grip tightened around him in reassurance. She kissed him on the cheek, he doing the same to her. "Well, Harry and Sirius are waiting for me. Keep it touch?" "Of course, and if he hurts you in any way, I swear on my life I won't hesitate to kill him." She heard the seriousness in his voice. She smiled. "You don't have to worry about it, I promise." She walked back to the waiting car and loaded the rest of her things in. Harry noticed Draco looking for someone or something and decided to have a talk with him while Sandy recapped what had happened once again for Sirius. He walked up to Draco and asked, "Where will you be going seeing as your dad's dead?" Draco slowly shook his head. "I'm not sure. Mum sent me an owl saying she went to America, maybe I'll find a way to get there." Harry glanced back over his should at Sirius and Sandy waiting patiently for him. He took a deep breath then said, "Well if noting else you can always come stay with us. I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind." Draco smirked, "And be in debt to the Famous Harry Potter? I think not. Besides I don't think I could stand all of that wedding stuff." Harry just grinned then said, "Well the offer stands if you need it." Having said this Harry turned back to his fiancé and his godfather, ready for whatever life would throw his way. 


End file.
